A Warrior's Spirit
by Terminal10
Summary: A Predalien must save his hive from an army of Predators, led by a cruel and merciless Super Predator, and at the same time falls in love with another Predalien.
1. Prologue

**Note: This picks off directly after the events of Predator 2.**

The Predator ship had just left Earth.

The Elder stared down at their fallen warrior, killed by Mike Harrigan.

The ship was headed to Xenomorph Prime.

They were going to hunt the Xenomorphs.

It happened every year.

The ship landed on the ground.

The Predator's walked out.

The Elder stepped forward.

They were going to hunt a Queen Mother Xenomorph.

They were the most powerful Xenomorphs ever. Even stronger than a regular Queen.

It would make a good trophy.

They took out their combi-sticks.

They went into a Queen Mother Hive.

Warrior Xenomorphs watched, hidden.

The Predators were not fooled.

They saw the Xenomorphs instantly.

An Elite Predator fired his arm blades.

It pierced into an Xenomorphs shoulder.

It pulled out the blade.

The other Xenomorphs ran out to attack.

The Predators held them off, but were soon overwhelmed.

They started running.

But a Youngblood Predator tripped over a rock.

Xenomorphs jumped over him, clawing at him.

Then the biggest Warrior Xenomorph stopped them.

They jumped off.

The Predator lied in on the floor, injured but still alive.

His mask was already off.

The Warrior introduced a Facehugger, which implanted an embryo into the Youngblood.

Four hours later, the Chestburster burst from the Predator's chest, killing him instantly.

The Chestburster had Predator mandibles.

That was me.

Nikolai.

That was how I was born.

But this is only the beginning.

The story is just getting started.


	2. The other Predalien

Four years had passed since I was born.

Now I was an adult Predalien.

I was 4. 049 meters tall.

My forehead was dark purple with jet black Predator dreadlocks, my chest and shoulders was dark yellow, and my feet were jet black.

The rest of my body is grey.

My Predator mandibles covered my mouth, except when I spoke or roared.

I am not good at roaring though.

It is a rather weak roar. Nobody was intimidated when I roared.

I had gotten along with the other Xenomorphs, though they weren't totally fond of me.

This was mainly because I was part Predator.

The only Xenomorphs who were totally fond of me was the Queen Mother, my Drone fried Mufasa, and Runner friend Khan.

Today there was to be a fourth.

It started when a ship landed.

Me, Mufasa and Khan walked out.

As soon as we realized what it was we started running.

It was a Predator ship.

Three bulky Predators marched out.

They all wore masks.

The leader wore a "Celtic mask" and was covered in scars.

He took out his plasma caster.

He blasted a nearby tree.

Runner Xenomorphs scurried away.

He grabbed one by the neck.

The Predator extended his wrist blades.

I stopped.

I couldn't let an innocent Runner get killed by that merciless Predator.

I picked up a rock.

I threw it at the Yautja.

It hit him square in the head.

He let go of the Runner, which scurried away.

Then the Predator stared at me.

He pointed his plasma caster at me.

I ran.

Shot after shot was fired at me.

I saw another Predalien in the line of fire.

I immediately grabbed and pulled her away.

A second later a shot was fired right where the female Predalien had stood.

We both started running.

We found ourselves at the edge of a steep cliff.

We looked back.

The Predators were still chasing us.

We had no choice but to jump.

We plunged into the river below.

The Predators looked down and, believing we were dead, walked away.

At that moment I jumped out of the water, dragging the unconscious female Predalien with me.

I went back to my hive still holding the unconscious Predalien.

The other Xenomorphs stared.

Then the Predalien regained consciousness.

"You should not have done that," She said. "You just saved me from Israel."


	3. Israel

I was puzzled.

"Why is it a bad thing that I saved you from Israel?" I asked.

"Israel is a Super Predator," The female Predalien said. "He is extremely brutal! His name even means warrior."  
>"I think I would know that since I saw him try to kill a Runner," I said.<p>

"All Predators do that," She said.

"How dangerous is he?" I asked.

"Very," The female Predator said. "He has killed many Xenomorphs, except Queen Mothers."

Then she saw the Queen Mother of the hive.

"But now he has his sights set on hunting one of them," She said.

I gulped. I hoped he didn't try to hunt the Queen Mother of my hive

"When he kills the Queen of a hive, he burns the entire place and everyone in it," She continued.

Khan spoke up.

"I heard Yautja have ranks," He said. "What rank is he in?"

"An Elite Predator," She said. "Their hardly ever beaten."

I gulped again.

"He mounts his Xenomorph trophies on pikes, and constantly admires his kills."

I grimaced. What an evil Yautja.

"Where is your family?" I asked.

"Dead," She muttered. "Killed by Israel."

"Well you can stay here," The Queen Mother said. "And your name is?"

"Aristae," The female Predalien said.

As Aristae walked away, I realized something.

I was in love. 


	4. In Love

I was really in love with Aristae.

No one knew it yet, but they would soon because of our synaptic link.

But even if they did know, it wasn't like it was a bad thing.

Me and Aristae are both Predaliens and we aren't related.

I decided to get to know her better.

I went into my room to rest.

Meanwhile, at the Predator ship, Israel was admiring his trophies.

He looked at all decapitated Xenomorph heads mounted on a pike.

He stared at a PredQueen's head mounted in the centre of the room.

A PredQueen is a Predalien Queen.

He grinned.

He had made that kill just a week ago.

He then stared at the PredQueen's egg.

It wasn't an ordinary egg.

That egg had held a Queen Facehugger.

It was open.

He still grimaced at how he let it escape.

Then he decided to go back to admiring his other kills.

At my hive, I had woken up.

I decided to get close to Aristae.

Then a Warrior screeched. Me and many other Warriors came.

Aristae came too.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going hunting," I said. "You can come if you like.

"Okay," She said.

We scurried out to hunt.


	5. Hunting

We looked around.

We were in the forest.

We hid ourselves in the trees.

We looked up.

Ten Flying Scorpions flew by.

They went to eat.

As they ate I crept out.

They were too busy eating to notice.

Then I jumped on one.

That was the others cue.

They all jumped out and attacked.

We knocked them out immediately.

Three flew away, but we didn't care.

We dragged them away to be harvested.

As I walked I heard a sound.

I looked.

A Predator was pointing his arm blade at Aristae.

He shot it.

I grabbed it just inches away from Aristae's head.

"Run!" I told the others, who did just that.

Then I turned to face the Yautja Warrior.


	6. Duel

I stared at the Yautja.

He stared back.

We dared each other to make the first move.

Then the Yautja charged.

He extended his wrist blades and wildly slashed at me.

I dodged them.

Then I kicked him in the shins.

He went down.

Then he cut my leg with his wrist blades.

I screeched in pain.

The Predator knocked me over.

He leaped in the air, and came down on me.

He extended his wrist blades for the final blow, but I kicked him off.

I then hit him in the stomach with the clubbed part of my tail.

He fell on the ground.

Moments later, He jumped up and shot at me with his plasma caster.

I dodged them and jumped into a tree.

Then I jumped on him.

I grabbed him by the neck and threw him away.

He got up, extended his wrist blades, and charged.

But I was ready.

I threw back my fist and punched him.

The punch sent the Yautja flying right into a tree.

His wrist blades accidently cut into the tree.

The tree fell down.

The Predator didn't have time to move when it fell right onto his skull.

The Yautja's body went limp.

I suddenly felt sorrow and regret for what I did.

I had a soft spot for all living creatures.

The way the Predator cried out as the tree crushed his skull saddened me.

Then Mufasa ran to me.

"I came as soon as I could when I heard you were fighting a Yautja," He said. "And I brought help."  
>He pointed to the ten Xenomorph Drones that had followed him.<p>

Then they looked at the dead Yautja.

The other Drones ran to pick up the dead Yautja.

One removed his mask, revealing his face.

It was yellow, with four Predator mandibles.

As they took the Yautja away, Mufasa noticed my sadness.

"You soft spot," He said. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

I sighed as we walked back into the hive.


	7. Harvested Flying Scorpions

As we made our way into the hive, I saw that some Flying Scorpions cocooned to the wall.

The eggs had hatched and were latching onto their faces.

I also noticed that Aristae was grinning while staring at the Flying Scorpions.

As we walked away, I went to talk to Aristae.

"Why were you grinning?"I asked.

"Those cocooned Scorpions," She said. "Hunting them shows that we are more merciful then Yautja."

I was puzzled.

"How?" I asked.

"We hunt them for food and harvest," Aristae said. "Yautja hunt only for sport and honor."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Sure," I said.

She walked to a dead Flying Scorpion who's Chestburster had burst out.

Her inner jaw shot out and ripped out a chunk of meat.

She took out another bite.

I suddenly realized I was hungry too.

I ran up to the nearest Scorpion who's Chestburster had burst out and started eating it.

Meanwhile, back at the Predator ship, Israel was still admiring his trophies when another Yautja came to him.

"Elite Israel, I have news," He said.

"What news do you bring me?" Israel asked.

"The Predaliens you thought you killed, they survived," The messenger said. "And the male killed your best man."

"Killed my best man eh?" Israel said.

The messenger expected him to be angry, but instead he grinned under his mask.

"My best man was a tough fighter," Israel said. "If that hybrid killed him and survived falling into a lake that means he's gonna be a challenge to fight."

He extended his wrist blades. Then, without warning, he cut the PredQueen's severed head, just over her mouth.

"And when I kill him, I'm gonna do that to him," He said.

"Don't worry, I will give your friends a quick death," Israel said. "But as for you, I will give you the worst death you can imagine." 


	8. The Nightmare

I looked around.

The hive was burning.

Yautjas were everywhere, killing my brothers and sisters.

I saw Mufasa's mutilated body, blood dripping from his mouth.

I saw Khan, blood pouring out of his side.

He was grabbed by a Yautja, who decapitated him.

Khan's severed head rolled over to my feet.

The Queen Mother screeched as she was surrounded by flames.

Then I looked.

Aristae was lying on the ground, wounded but alive.

But not for long.

Israel grabbed her by the neck. He extended his wrist blades.

Then with one swift move, he swiped her head off.

Her head flew into my hands.

Then the Yautjas pounced on me.

Israel stomped up to me.

The other Yautjas made space as he grabbed me by the neck.

He raised his hand, extending his wrist blades.

Then he swung it at my neck.

I screamed so loud I woke myself up.

I looked around.

No blood. No dead bodies.

I heard the other Xenomorphs snoring.

I sighed.

"Just a nightmare," I said.

I lied down.

Just as I was drifting off, a hand poked me.

I got up with a start.

Mufasa stood over me.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare that Yautjas were destroying our hive and I died, blood dripping from my mouth," He said.

"That's what happened in my dream," I said.

"So can I sleep with you?" Mufasa asked again.

"Sure," I said.

Just as he got settled in my bed, I heard a scream from one of my sisters.

I sighed.

Something told me we weren't the only ones to have a nightmare.


	9. The Marines

That morning, I got out of bed to eat.

The remaining Flying Scorpions had died since the Chestburster burst out of them.

So we started eating them.

My inner jaw ripped chunks of meat from the Flying Scorpions.

And by then some of the Flying Scorpion Chestbursters had grown into an adult Flying Xenomorph.

"I'm gonna get me some more prey," The Warrior leader said.

He, followed by a dozen other Warriors, scurried away.

I couldn't wait to see what they caught.

Meanwhile, at the Yautja Mother Ship, Israel was sitting in his room, thinking of how he could kill this Predalien.

He had not been joking about giving me the worst death ever.

He had thought of ripping my leg of and breaking my skull, or stabbing me in the head and then in the heart.

"Nope, already did that to a Xenomorph Warrior," Israel said.

Then he came up with an idea.

"I'll rip off his body and then stab him through the head," Israel thought with glee.

He couldn't wait to do it.

Meanwhile, the hunting Xenomorphs had caught some prey and were taking it home when a gunshot was heard.

They scurried to the source.

They hid behind a bush and what they saw angered them.

Laughing marines were loading dead Xenomorphs on a crate.

"This will make us famous for sure," One chuckled. "The men who survived on Xenomorph Prime with Xenomorph corpses as proof."

The Xenomorph Warriors clenched their fists.

Several Xenomorphs from their hive had been disappearing lately.

And now they knew why.

The Warriors rushed to the hive.

The leader shouted, "We have found out what has happened to the missing Xenomorphs."

"What?" Me and the other Xenomorphs asked.

"They are being hunted down by humans," The Warrior said.

"Whatever for?" We asked.

"To become famous for it," The lead Warrior said.

We all roared in anger.

"Who will help me stop them?" The leader asked.

Me, Aristae, Mufasa, Khan, eight Warriors and fourteen Runners stood up.

"We will!" We shouted.

"Then let's go," The leader said.

We ran out to confront the marines.


	10. Revenge against the Marines

We ran.

If what the Warrior leader said was true, then the marines would be getting away.

I looked at the other Xenomorphs.

They were all angry.

Some looked like they would rip off a marines head.

I had another idea.

I would harvest them.

We finally got to the marines ship.

The marines weren't there.

So we did the first thing that came to mind.

We jumped into the ship and destroyed it.

We clawed everything.

I broke a vase.

Then Khan and I ran into the control room.

We looked at a button.

It read SELF-DESTRUCT.

I grinned I knew exactly.

I pressed the button.

Then we all broke through the window and leapt behind a bush or tree.

The ship exploded.

Chunks of metal flew everywhere.

Fire burned the remains.

Immediately, the marines came.

"Is that them?" I asked the Warrior Leader.

He looked at them.

He recognized the one who had told of their intentions. The lead marine.

"It's them," The Warrior replied.

The Runners crawled up a tree.

As the marines wondered what happened the Runners jumped down.

They grabbed the marines and clawed at them.

Then we all ran out and attacked.

We easily overtook them.

I grabbed an escaping marine by the arm.

"Get you're stinking hands off me you damn dirty Predalien!" The marine growled.

I was surprised and let go. Then a Mufasa came and knocked the marine unconscious.

I saw Aristae about to give one marine a head-bite.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The Xenomorphs looked at me.

"Let us harvest them," I said.

"Can I at least kill the lead marine?" The Warrior Leader asked.

"Yes," I muttered.

At that he threw himself on the lead marine.

He clawed at his face.

Blood splattered on a nearby tree.

He impaled him through the stomach with his tail.

I flinched.

The Xenomorph kicked him in the groin.

I looked away.

Then he threw him into the burning remains of the marine ship, burning him alive.

We dragged the unconscious marines away.

The Lead Xenomorph came up to me.

"I saw you let go of the marine when he called you a damn dirty Predalien," He said.

I sighed.

I knew I shouldn't have let go of him.

"At least Mufasa caught him," I said.

"I also saw the look on your face," The lead Xenomorph added. "Your gonna have to be tougher than that."

With that, he walked off.


	11. Hope

I looked up at the cocooned marines.

They were wiggling in their cocoons, trying to escape.

"If you get me outta here, I promise I won't come here again," One marine said to Aristae.

"You should've thought about that before you came to _our _planet," Aristae replied.

An egg opened and a Facehugger crawled out.

I looked away as it pounced on a marines face.

Another egg opened and a Facehugger latched onto another marines face.

Later that day, I held a meeting.

I was holding the dead body of the Yautja I killed.

I held it up for everyone to see.

"For centuries the Yautja have murdered our mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters!" I yelled.

The Xenomorphs roared in anger.

"Now they come to wreck even more havoc by killing the Queen Mother!" I continued.

The Xenomorphs yelled in even more anger.

"But we can make it stop!" I yelled. "This dead Yautja that I am holding here tried to kill Aristae."

The Xenomorphs roared.

"But I saved her and killed him!" I screeched. "This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" The Xenomorphs howled.

"When I saved Aristae, it was a sign that we can save other Xenomorphs," I yelled.

The Xenomorphs yelled in agreement.

"I am not just speaking for you," I yelled. "I am speaking for every Xenomorph, whether on this planet or not."

The Xenomorphs cheered.

Meanwhile, just outside the hive, Israel and a Hunter Yautja listened to the commotion.

"It looks like the Xenomorphs are rebelling," The Hunter Yautja said.

"Then it looks like we are going to have to break their spirit," Israel replied.


	12. Learning about Each other

After my speech, I went to see Aristae.

I wanted to learn more about her.

I found her sitting in her Xenomorph bed.

I started looking at her and how she looked.

She had a purple forehead and her Yautja dreadlocks were jet black.

She stood 3.048, slightly smaller than me.

Her chest was yellow, and the rest of her body was violet.

"Aristae," I said.

"Yes, Nikolai?" Aristae replied.

"I want to learn about you and your past," I said.

"Like what?" Aristae asked.

"What was your mother like?" I asked.

"She died when I was still an embryo inside a Facehugger," Aristae said. "I don't know much about her."

"Oh," I said.

"But I do know that she was a PredQueen," Aristae said.

"How does that happen," I asked.

"When a Queen Facehugger, carrying a Queen embryo, implants it in a Yautja," Aristae replied.

"That makes sense," I said. "Then how were you born?"

She explained how it happened, and I enjoyed listening.

_An Unblooded Yautja looked around, His spear pointed in front of him._

_He heard a screech behind him and turned._

_A Warrior Ridge Xenomorph pounced at him._

_He pointed his spear at it and ran it through, killing the unfortunate Xenomorph._

_He started marking his mask with the Warrior's blood._

_He then took off his mask and started marking his face._

_Just as he finished marking himself a Facehugger pounced on him._

_He crashed to the ground, unable to take the Facehugger off of him._

_It implanted the embryo, and five hours later the Chestburster burst from his chest._

"That Chestburster was me," Aristae said.

I nodded.

"Now can you tell me how you were born?" Aristae asked.

Just as I finished telling her a screech was heard.

"The hive is under attack," A Drone screeched.

Xenomorphs rushed to defend their home.

As we jumped out we saw them.

Yautjas. A whole army of them, wearing different masks.

And leading them was-Israel.


	13. First War

Israel stood there, grinning behind his mask, his hands behind his back.

He was leading the attack.

I charged at him, but he disappeared behind the apparently endless waves of Yautja.

I looked at the army of Yautja descending on the landscape.

I looked at my hive. There seemed to be just as much Xenomorphs.

I roared and pointed at the Yautja. The Xenomorphs charged.

There were so many Xenomorphs. And they were all on my side charging.

Some were on two legs, others on four legs.

There were Drones, Warriors, Runners; even a few Praetorians were there.

I saw Mufasa leading a dozen Drones towards the Yautja.

I realized I would have to lead a group myself.

"You three," I said to three Warriors. "Follow me."

We all roared in battle as we collided with the Yautja army.

A Yautja with a "Chopper mask" Impaled a Drone in the shoulder.

A Warrior stabbed a Yautja with a "Tracker mask" with her tail.

A Drone slashed an unmasked Yautja in the face with her claws.

"This attack was so sudden," I said as I stabbed an unmasked Yautja with my tail.

"I agree," Aristae said as she knocked a "Scar masked" Yautja with the clubbed part of her tail.

I grabbed the Scar masked Yautja and silenced him by stabbing him through the heart with my tail.

Aristae punched an unmasked Yautja in the face.

I looked at her.

Aristae had three tiny dots, forming a tiny triangle, on her face.

I immediately knew what was gonna happen.

I pushed her away as a "Wolf masked" Yautja fired at her with his plasma caster.

I took a dead Yautja's ceremonial dagger and plunged it into the Yautja's heart, killing him.

"You okay?" I asked Aristae.

She sliced a Yautja's head off with her tail.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said.

I took the dagger out of the dead Yautja and handed it to her.

"Can you handle that?" I asked.

She answered me by stabbing a Yautja in the head with the dagger.

I then took a Yautja's combi-stick and jumped into the heat of the battle.

Mufasa was beating Yautjas with a club.

Israel looked at his success. He called his two best warriors, Agro and Agar.

Agro wore a "Falconer mask" and Agar wore a "Scar mask".

"Kill that Drone," Israel commanded Agro, pointing to Mufasa.

Agro extended his arm blades and charged at Mufasa.

Mufasa turned and charged too.

They collided and battled each other in a one-on-one match.

Khan jumped through the air and landed on Agar.

He crashed to the ground.

As Khan prepared to deliver a head-bite, Agar kicked him off.

Khan was a Runner, one of the smallest and weakest Xenomorphs, so he was sent flying when he was kicked off.

The Warrior leader punched a Yautja to the ground jumped on him.

The Xenomorph's inner jaw shot out and broke through his skull, killing him.

Israel looked at the war.

But he did not plan to destroy the Xenomorph hive today.

"Fall back!" He yelled.

The Yautjas ran away, leaving the Xenomorphs puzzled.

The Xenomorphs took the injured Xenomorphs and walked back to the hive to heal them.

The Xenomorphs also took unconscious and injured Yautjas to harvest them.

"Looks like we're gonna have more Predaliens around," I said. 


	14. Yautja Technology

The Yautjas were cocooned to the wall.

Their masks were off, and we had taken their weapons.

I kept the weapons stored in my room.

I started studying them.

I put on a Yautjas cloaking device.

Without knowing I went invisible and then walked out.

Before long Mufasa bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going," I said.

"Who's there?" Mufasa asked.

"It's me, Nikolai," I said.

Then I decloaked. But I didn't know that because I hadn't known that I had cloaked in the first place.

"What happened?" Mufasa asked. "Why were you invisible?"

"I was studying Yautja technology," I said.

"Then you were studying a Yautja cloaking device," Mufasa said. "It makes them invisible."

We looked at the cocooned Yautjas.

Some were still unconscious. The Xenomorph eggs opened and the Facehuggers latched onto their faces.

"How many Yautjas were caught in the war?" I asked.

"Twenty," Mufasa answered.

"So were gonna have Twenty-two Predaliens, if you count me and Aristae," I said.

"Exactly," Mufasa said.

"And Predaliens are stronger than Yautjas," I said. "So we have to go harvest some more Yautja."

"But it's dangerous," Mufasa said. "They have their weapons."

Then I got an idea.

I went back into my room and started putting on more Yautja weapons.

Soon I was armed with a combi-stick, wrist blades, a plasma caster, and I was wearing a "Scar mask".

I came out.

"Let's go Yautja hunting," I said.


	15. Yautja Hunting

Israel sat there, in his trophy room.

It wasn't his Xenomorph trophy room, though.

It was his human trophy room.

He didn't just hunt Xenomorphs. He also hunted humans.

He had all kinds of human trophies.

He had severed human heads mounted on pikes, human cigarettes, and human guns as trophies.

Agar came in.

"Twenty of our men have been captured," He said.

"So?" Israel asked. "It will make things more interesting if we have fewer men."

He removed his mask and took a cigarette. He lit it and started smoking.

Agar could've sworn he saw a skull and cross bones emit from the smoke.

He shuddered.

Then Agro scrambled in.

"We're under attack," He gasped.

Israel stormed outside.

I was leading Twenty Xenomorph Warriors into the Yautja camp.

We threw torches at the ship.

We had Yautja lassoes.

We lassoed the nearest Yautjas, dragging them away.

Flying Aliens swooped down and snatched Yautjas with their tails.

They kicked the Yautjas, knocking them out.

I grabbed an unmasked Yautja by the throat and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

Israel started shooting at me with his plasma caster.

I responded by firing my Arm blades at him.

It pierced his left shoulder.

He roared at us as we scurried away with our Yautja captives.


	16. The Yautja Warrior

Israel looked at the blade wedged in his shoulder.

He took it and pulled it out, ignoring the pain.

As soon as the blade was out he roared in the direction that we had gone.

"How dare they use Yautja weapons against us?" He yelled.

The other Yautjas growled in disgust.

"Send my skilled warrior out and kill that Predalien," Israel said.

A Chopper masked Yautja walked out.

He was armed with a combi-stick, plasma caster, wrist blades, net launcher, and wrist gauntlet.

"You will kill this Predalien," Israel told him.

"It will be my pleasure," The Yautja warrior said.

Meanwhile, we had the captured Yautjas cocooned to the wall.

Some eggs opened.

Some Facehuggers crawled out and then latched onto the Yautjas faces.

I stared at them, and then left.

As I walked outside I heard a noise.

I turned around and jumped away to avoid being impaled with a combi-stick.

The Yautja Warrior jumped down and took the combi-stick, and pointed it at me.

I hissed.

The Yautja growled.

He charged.

I charged too.

We pounced at each other.

My second duel with a Yautja. Would I live?

I would have to find out.


	17. Second Duel

I grabbed the Yautja and forced him to the ground.

He got up and aimed his combi-stick at my face.

I dodged to avoid being stabbed in the face.

I then kicked him in the stomach, sending him a meter away.

I then had an idea.

"Why don't I harvest him?" I said. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Having another Predalien on my side would be a good idea.

I was so busy thinking of the idea that I didn't notice the Yautja Warrior get up.

I then ducked as he swung his combi-stick in my direction.

I ducked and tripped him with my tail.

He fell down.

I grabbed his combi-stick and pointed it at his leg.

He jumped away before I could stab him.

Then he extended his wrist blades.

He charged and started slashing at me.

I ducked and again tripped him with my tail.

He cut my left leg with his wrist blade.

I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

He got up readied his plasma caster.

He fired at me. I ran as fast as I could, but one shot blew me several feet away.

I landed on the ground, dazed.

He stepped up to me and extended his wrist blades. He pointed it at my chest.

But then I kicked him in the leg.

I got up and kicked him in the face.

Then I kicked him in the stomach.

He crashed to the ground.

But as I neared him, he kicked me in the shins.

He got up and I kicked him several meters away.

Then he aimed his net launcher at me.

He shot it, and I was caught in a huge net.

I squirmed on the ground.

He walked up to me, took his combi-stick, and aimed it at me chest.

Then I got an idea.

As he brought the combi-stick down, I rolled to the side, and the staff got caught in the net.

I rolled, ripping the net on the staff.

Before long I was free. I grabbed a fallen tree branch and swung.

It hit him in the head, knocking him out.

At that moment Mufasa, Aristae and a dozen Drones ran up to me.

"We were late?" Mufasa guessed.

"Yep," I mumbled as I took the unconscious Yautja away.

"Why does this keep happening?" Mufasa asked as we walked back into the hive.


	18. Second Meeting

"Well?" Israel asked. "Has the Yautja Warrior killed the Predalien?"

Agro mumbled, "No."

Israel roared in anger.

Agro stepped back.

"This has gone too far!" Israel shouted. "This Predalien wants to end the hunt for the Queen Mother! Well we are not! We will destroy the Queen Mother and his plot of a rebellion."

Meanwhile, at the hive, I was having another big speech. But unlike the previous one, there was some protest.

"But we already fight Yautja," An Xenomorph Drone said.

"But still entire hives fall!" I growled. I was furious at how the Yautjas could be so cruel.

"Right now they destroy our brothers and sisters, but we can make it stop," I said.

"Well what if it doesn't work?" The same Drone asked. "From what I've heard when Yautjas are defeated they blow up themselves and the ones who defeat them."

"Well then destroy their bomb," I said.

The Xenomorphs nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, let us build an army," I said.

We all took the weapons of the captive Yautjas.

Meanwhile, Aristae was wandering outside.

She heard a noise.

She looked around. A dozen Xenomorphs stood there, and half of them were Predaliens.

They were guarding a different hive.

Then she felt something. Her synaptic link. Something was related to her in this hive.

She stepped forward. The Xenomorphs barely flinched.

She walked closer. The Xenomorphs made space for her.

She walked right into the hive.

I saw her and followed her.


	19. Aristae's Sister

As I neared the hive, the guarding Xenomorphs snarled at me.

A Predalien roared in my face, his Predator mandibles spread wide open.

He looked like he would bite me. I shuddered. This Predalien was exactly three times taller than me.

He was three times wider, three times bigger, and three times more vicious.

Just then Aristae called to the Predalien.

"He's with me," She said.

The Predalien backed off.

I caught up to Aristae.

I looked around.

The hive was huge, and Xenomorphs were everywhere.

There were less in this hive than mine, but still there appeared to be hundreds.

Then we entered the Queen's Palace.

I looked at the sight. A PredQueen.

She was orange in color and had tiny spikes the size of an ant around her face.

Like me, her Predator mandibles covered her mouth when she wasn't speaking or roaring.

She had a ten foot long crown to protect her head, with one horn on each edge.

She had a huge egg sack, and was laying eggs.

Aristae approached her. I felt a twitch of nervousness. What if the PredQueen killed her?

The PredQueen bent down and looked at her.

Then she started nuzzling her. I was dumbfounded.

Then it hit me. The PredQueen was her sister.


	20. Nadia

Aristae had a sister? How could it be? I thought Israel wiped out her entire hive and only she survived.

Aristae came over to me.

"I forgot to tell you," She said. "I was implanted from a Queen Facehugger. They lay a Queen embryo and a normal embryo. I was the normal one and Nadia was the Queen embryo."

I looked up at the beautiful PredQueen.

"Good to meet you, Nadia," I said.

I then decided to ask some questions.

"How were you born?" I asked. "Were you born in a Yautja for you to be a PredQueen?"

"Well, good guess," Nadia said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, my Mother did lay several Queen Eggs," Nadia said. "But I was the one."

"What do you mean _the _one?" I asked.

"As in I was the next PredQueen to take her place, "Nadia answered. "It didn't matter what I was born in, I would still be born in a Predalien. But yes, I was born in a Yautja."

"And Israel?" I asked.

"That damn Yautja!" Nadia roared. "He gave a speech to cause as much torture to the Xenomorphs as possible for sport! In a few years he'll probably become a Bad Blood for not being honorable."

I then grinned.

"You want to get back at Israel for destroying your mother's hive?" I asked.

"Yes," She thundered.

"Well we are forming an army to defeat his army," I said. "Could you spare us some troops?"

I looked at the hundreds of Xenomorphs swarming to hive.

"There should be enough to join my army," I said.

It didn't take long for the PredQueen to decide.

"Pick who you want," She said. "And when you win the war, bring me Israel's head."

I began to walk away to pick members for my army.

But then she halted me.

Nadia pointed to five eggs in a corner.

"Those are Praetorian eggs," Nadia said. "They are to guard me when they grow up. But I need some hosts. Could you get me some?"

"Yes," I said.

"And it will be easy, because three Weyland-Yutani Corp ships have landed to catch some Xenomorphs and turn them into bio-weapons," Aristae said.

"Yes, they will make great hosts," Nadia said.

Me and Aristae ran out to catch some hosts.


	21. Infiltrating the Weland Yutani Ship

I ran out.

I was intent on taking Weyland-Yutani troops to be hosts for the Praetorian eggs.

But not right away.

I went to see the Queen Mother.

She looked down at me.

She was thirty feet tall.

"I need some Warriors," I said.

"For what?" The Queen Mother asked.

"Another Queen named Nadia…"

"What do you mean another Queen?" The Queen Mother asked.

"No, It's not what you think," I stammered. "She offered to join our army, and the she's Aristae's sister."

The Queen Mother's face softened.

"You were saying?" She asked.

"She wants me to get some hosts for her Praetorian eggs," I said. "And some Weyland-Yutani ships have landed."

"Those humans think they can use us as bio-weapons and become the elite species," The Queen Mother scoffed. "It actually makes them weak since their using another species to do their dirty work."

"Yes, they are weak," I agreed.

"Take your Xenomorph Warriors and be on your way," The Queen Mother said. "But be careful."

"I promise not one Xenomorph will die," I said.

I then tapped The Warrior Leader.

"Take some troops and let us go," I said. "We are going to get hosts for another Queen that has joined us."

He picked eight Warriors, Aristae and Mufasa and we all set out.

We looked at the three ships.

"There must be dozens of marines in there," Mufasa said. "We could get some for us."

"That will do," I said.

We snuck into the ship.

We looked up at an air vent.

"It's too big for me and Aristae," I said. "But it's big enough for you."

The Warriors and Mufasa snuck into the air vent.

Then me and Aristae walked around.

I heard footsteps.

I heard talking.

"I don't think this is a good idea on the Xenomorph home world," A male voice said.

"Get a hold of yourself marine," A female voice barked.

"Marines," I gasped.

We jumped out of our hiding spot and were face-to-face with four marines, three male, one female.

They pointed their guns at us, but we were fast.

Aristae grabbed the female marine by the leg and tripped her.

I punched a marine and kicked him in the stomach.

He fell onto his knees.

I clasped my hands together as I prepared for the final blow. I raised it above my head and brought it down.

I hit the marine in the head, knocking him out.

I looked at Aristae, who was standing above the now unconscious female marine. A bit of blood dripped from Aristae's fingers.

Then Mufasa burst out of the air vent.

He landed on the two remaining marines, knocking them out.

Another Warrior jumped out of the air vent.

"Take them away to be harvested," I said.

"What about you?" Mufasa asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I need five for Nadia, not four," I said. "And some more for my hive."

Mufasa and the other Warrior dragged the marines away.

Then the other Xenomorphs and I went to look for more marines.

One marine was watching a movie. Then a Warrior crept up behind him.

Then the Warrior grabbed his gun and whacked him with it, knocking the marine out.

The Warrior dragged him up the air vent as two other marines came.

"What the heck is going on?" One asked.

Then The Warrior Leader whacked him with his tail, knocking him out.

Then he took the gun from the other marine.

The marine stumbled to the ground. He looked at a court sword.

He scrambled to it and pointed it at the Warrior.

"You want a piece of me," The marine asked. "Come and get it."

The Warrior grinned.

Another Warrior appeared behind the marine and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

They dragged the marines away.

A young woman in the kitchen.

Me and Aristae spied on her.

I then realized she wasn't a marine, but a kitchen lady.

As Aristae jumped out and grabbed her by the neck, I said, "She's not worth it."

Aristae dropped the frightened woman, and left.

We looked at an empty glass cell.

There was a button that read:

KNOCK-OUT GAS.

I got an idea.

A Warrior came.

"Go inside and play dead," I said.

He crawled inside and lied on the floor.

We hid as ten marines, three females, came.

They stared at the seemingly dead Xenomorph.

Then he jumped up and ran out and I closed the door.

Then I pressed the KNOCK-OUT GAS button.

A cloud of gas sprayed from every direction.

I heard screaming and coughing from inside the cell, and then thuds.

After fifteen seconds I let go of the button.

The marines lied motionless on the floor.

The other Warriors came and dragged them away.

We left the ship with the marines.

"Now we have enough for our army and Nadia's," I said.


	22. Reward

Me and Aristae took six out of the ten marines that had been exposed to knock-out gas, two female.

We were heading to Nadia's hive.

The Xenomorph's there made space as we came in.

We stopped at an egg chamber.

The Praetorian eggs were there.

We took the captive marines and cocooned them near the Praetorian eggs.

I cocooned the sixth one near a regular egg.

Then we went to see Nadia

I looked up at the PredQueen.

She was still laying eggs.

"I have cocooned the marines, your highness," I said, bowing.

"You have done very well," Nadia said. "I will reward you. You will command a hundred of my soldiers."

"Thank you," I said.

"And let us pray you come back alive," Nadia said.

I left holding Aristae's hand.

We went back into my hive.

The marines there had already been harvested and Facehugged.

I looked at a harvested Yautja.

The Chestburster was wiggling out of his chest.

It was a female.

Then I looked at a captive Yautja.

I stared at a mature Predalien.

Then I got an idea.

I had the Yautja placed in a twenty meter wide arena fully-armed, and released the mature Predalien.

I wasn't necessarily being cruel; I just wanted to see if the Predalien would be strong enough to defeat a fully-armed Yautja. Then I would go get more Yautjas to harvest.


	23. Predalien vs Predator

The Yautja roared. The Predalien growled.

She swung her tail at the Yautja. He dodged.

He extended his wrist-blades and charged.

The Predalien grinned. As he neared, she grabbed him and hoisted him in the air.

She threw him. The Yautja landed seven feet away.

The Xenomorphs cheered.

The Predalien chuckled.

The Yautja got up and grabbed his combi-stick.

He aimed for the Predalien's heart and threw it.

The Predalien jumped away, but the staff cut her arm.

The Predalien looked at her arm.

A pit of blood dripped from the wound. The Predalien snarled.

Then she ran to the Yautja and punched him in the face.

The Yautja crashed to the ground, dazed.

The Predalien leaned over him, not noticing him reach for his ceremonial dagger.

Then the Yautja plunged the dagger above her heart.

The Predalien screeched and pulled the dagger out of her before it sank in too deep.

She hissed and scratched the Yautja on the chest, leaving four thin cuts.

The Yautja looked at the wound, and reached for his Yautja whip.

He whipped her in the leg, and the Predalien crashed to the ground.

He stood above her and pointed his wrist blades at her chest.

Then she kicked him in the shins, and he crashed to the ground.

She jumped up and bit him in the leg.

He roared in pain.

The Xenomorphs cheered.

I stared.

The Predalien loomed above the Yautja and opened her mouth.

Her inner jaw shot out.

"Stop!" I barked.

The Predalien's inner jaw went back into her mouth.

I walked to the Predator.

"You're not from the same tribe as Israel, are you?" I asked.

"No," The Yautja said.

"I want you to tell you're tribe that whoever comes to my planet to hunt my people will have to fight me," I said.

I led him back to his ship and he took off for Yautja Prime.


	24. In the Yautja Ship

"That settles it," I said. "Predaliens are stronger than Yautjas."

"And what are we gonna do?" The Warrior Leader asked. "Go to the Yautja camp and harvest them?"

"In fact, that's exactly what we're gonna do," I said.

The Xenomorphs gave me a confused look.

"They come to our planet to hunt our people," I said. "I say we give 'em a taste of their own medicine."

The Xenomorphs nodded their heads in agreement.

I walked into my room.

I put on Yautja weapons. I put on a "Scar" mask and Yautja weapons.

Soon I was armed with a Yautja whip, ceremonial dagger, arm blades, plasma caster, and cloaking device.

Soon I looked like a Yautja, complete with my Predator dreadlocks.

I walked out, followed by a squad of Xenomorphs, including Aristae, Mufasa and Khan.

Soon we were at the Yautja camp. Two Yautjas, holding combi-sticks, were guarding the mother ship. I cloaked and slipped past the Yautjas and into the mother ship.

I walked past Yautjas and decloaked.

Then Agro stopped me.

"There is a meeting and you need to come," He said.

"I followed him to meeting place.

Israel was there.

"Yautjas, as you know, we are here to hunt the Xenomorph Queen Mother," He said.

I grimaced behind my mask.

One Yautja spoke up.

"Won't that cause complete and utter chaos on the hiveworld?" He asked.

I smiled.

At least one Yautja was concerned for Xenomorph safety.

I decided I wouldn't harvest him or kill him in the inevitable war.

The other Yautjas glared at him.

"Alec," Israel barked. "I don't give a damn what happens to the Xenomorphs."

Alec was considered weak by the others for his concern for the Xenomorphs.

Israel had even thought of killing Alec a few times, but decided against it.

Israel then went back to his plan.

"We are going to stomp right into her hive, we are going to burn her alive, and take her head as a trophy," Israel said.

The Yautjas cheered.

"This is gonna be the best hunt ever," A female Yautja named Erna said.

I frowned and left.

Meanwhile, the two Yautja guards were still guarding the mother ship.

Suddenly two Drones jumped out.

The Yautjas pointed there spears at them. But the Drones punched them down.

The Drones pounded the guards until they were unconscious. Then the Drones removed their masks and sicced Facehuggers on them. Then they dragged the Yautjas away.

The rest of the Xenomorphs ran into the other Yautja ships.

Meanwhile, I was walking around the ship.

Then something caught my attention.

There, before me, was Israel's trophy room. I gasped as I saw the heads of the Xenomorphs Israel had killed. I saw the heads of four Queens. They were so young, even younger than me. They had just started a hive and Yautja had killed them. Then I looked at the head of a PredQueen. I gasped as I realized it was Aristae's mother. I rested my hand on her head. If I could I would've shed a tear. Then I heard the roaring of Yautjas and the screeching of Xenomorphs. Erna scrambled in. "The camp is under attack," She said. I spun around and kicked her in the face, knocking her out. Aristae ripped a hole in the ship. She jumped in, followed by Mufasa and Khan. They had some wounds on them, but they barely noticed them.

Then Israel came in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said.

I shot my left arm blade at him.

It pierced Israel's right hand. The Yautja roared in pain. He stared at us, and disappeared into darkness.

I gave Aristae Erna, who jumped through the hole. I followed her, punching a Yautja and dragging him away.

The other Xenomorphs followed us, holding their Yautja captives.

I counted them.

There was thirty captured Yautjas.

"We will be having a lot of Predaliens now," I said.


	25. Carlin

I looked up at the cocooned Yautja.

Erna had already been implanted with an embryo.

Another Yautja named Judah was trying to shake a Facehugger off his face, to no avail.

Some Predalien Chestbursters were squirming around.

Aristae came to me.

"Nikolai, a Chestburster has developed and doesn't need the Yautja to survive anymore," She said. "Since it was you're idea, we will let you kill him."

"It would be my honor," I said, trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to.

But I didn't want the others to think I was weak.

So I walked up to the Yautja. I opened my mouth. The Yautja could see my inner jaw snapping in my mouth. Then my inner jaw shot out. It broke through his skull. Blood splattered on my face. The Yautja's eyes closed, and he knew no more.

The Chestburster then burst from his chest. It was a male, and it was smaller than the other Chestbursters, even smaller than the regular Drone and Warrior Chestbursters.

I went to the Queen Mother.

"A Chestburster has hatched from a Yautja, and it is smaller than the others," I said. "What will we call him?"

"We shall call him Carlin, meaning little champion," The Queen Mother said.

I left, and walked up to Carlin.

"Carlin, you will be a champion someday," I said.

The Chestburster opened his mouth, showing his tiny inner jaw.

I tore off a bit of meat from a dead Yautja, and gave it to him.

Carlin tore it up and ate it.

I grinned.

"His training starts soon," I said.

Then I looked at the Yautja who Carlin had inhabited. Blood was still dripping from his head where I bit him.

I shuddered.

I knew I would have to teach Carlin to kill like that.

I also hoped he didn't develop a soft side for living things like I had.


	26. Lamia the Killer

I came to inspect the new Xenomorphs.

They lined up straight and firm.

I looked at one, and then I walked to the other.

I came to Carlin, now an adult.

He was still smaller than most of the others.

He was grey in color, his Yautja dreadlocks jet black, showing he was very young.

He was seven feet in height, shorter than a Xenomorph Warrior. He was thirteen feet long, tail included.

His tail had no club, unlike the other Predaliens. His tail was exactly the same as a Drone's tail.

He wasn't as big or strong as the other Predaliens, but was fit enough for battle.

Then I inspected another Xenomorph. Her name was Lamia.

Lamia was a Xenomorph Warrior. She was jet black with a ridged head.

She was thought of as a killer. She sure was.

We put her in an arena with an impregnated Yautja. He was only armed with a combi-stick and wrist blades.

He charged. Lamia stood and waited. When the Yautja was four feet away, she sprung into action.

She aimed her tail at the Yautja's head and stabbed. The hunter fell to the ground, blood gushing from his head. I was amazed at how quickly and easily she killed him.

I watched as the Chestburster emerged.

Then I put three more Yautjas in the area that Lamia would have to fight alone.

The Yautjas names were Damian, Mordred, and Brent.

Damian was armed with a combi-stick, arm blades, plasma caster and net launcher.

Mordred was armed with a Spear gun, Smart disc and wrist blades.

Brent was armed with arm blades, Gauntlet Plasma Bolt and Plasma Glaive.

They charged.

Damian got speared in the head by Lamia's tail. She then swung her tail and it slit Brent's throat.

She then grabbed Mordred and silenced him by slicing his head off with her tail. This all happened in six seconds.

I was amazed.

She would surely give the Yautjas a run for their money in the inevitable war.


	27. Intruders

I sat in my room.

I knew that the war was coming soon. I would have to pick some leaders.

There was no doubt that I was making The Lead Warrior and Lamia the generals, they were perfect for the job.

They were both merciless, who would kill an enemy without hesitation.

Lamia had killed four Yautjas singlehandedly in the training session; she would certainly be perfect for my army.

The Lead Warrior was a killing machine; he would kill a Yautja in seconds.

As for Carlin, I was not sure. Carlin would have to be in my army, but I didn't want him to get killed.

I made up my mind that I would put him on the back of the army lines.

Then there was Aristae. She wasn't necessarily a barbaric murderer, but she was a good warrior. She would have to do.

Then I heard a shriek.

I turned.

A Xenomorph Drone was lying on the ground, a tranquilizer dart wedged in his back.

Three marines stood over him. I sprung into action.

I got up and charged at the intruders.

I hadn't gotten far when I felt a pain in shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder. A tranquilizer dart was wedged there.

The marines had notice me an fired.

I felt dizzy.

I fell on the floor.

The last thing I saw was the marines standing over me. Then I blacked out.


	28. Captured and Rescued

Carlin ran out his room.

He saw me and the Drone being taken away.

"Nikolai!" He called.

The marines vanished.

Carlin stared in shock at what he'd seen.

I had been kidnapped.

Carlin ran to find me. I was nowhere in sight.

He stopped to catch his breath. Then he looked like he was going to give up. Not in a million years he wasn't!

He looked up, a look of determination on his face.

He stormed back into the hive and roared out loud, "Brothers, sisters!"

The Xenomorphs scrambled towards him.

"Nikolai has been kidnapped!" Carlin yelled. "We must rescue him."

The Xenomorphs nodded.

"I'm in," A voice behind Carlin said. He turned and found Lamia behind him.

"Nikolai's leading the rebellion against the Yautja race and I'm not gonna stand here while he's being held captive," Lamia said.

"Count me in too," Aristae said.

Carlin grinned.

Then he and a battalion of Xenomorphs, all of them Warriors except Aristae and Carlin, ran out to save me.

Meanwhile, I had woken up in a cell. The Drone stood beside me. I recognized him.

It was the Drone who had protested against my plan on rebelling against the Yautja race. Mombasa his name.

"This is an outrage," Mombasa growled.

"Cool it," I said, trying to calm him down. "The others are probably coming to rescue us."

Mombasa calmed down.

Then I recognized the cell. We were in a Weyland-Yutani Corp ship.

Ten guards and there general, Caius, marched towards me.

He had black hair and looked American.

"Yes, perfected specimens," Caius said. "Perfect biology weapons."

The guards herded me and Mombasa to two chairs. Me and Mombasa sat in them.

The guards tied us to the chair.

Get the helmets," Caius ordered.

The guards brought a helmet.

"This helmet will brainwash you and turn you into the perfect bio-weapons," Caius smirked. He turned to a guard.

"Put it on," He said.

They didn't notice, but I was beginning to lose my cool. My face twisted into a scowl.

Fire burned in my chest as I roared.

Just then, the wall burst open. Xenomorphs poured in.

Lamia ran out and stealthily killed guards like a trained assassin.

She grabbed a guard and broke his skull with her inner jaw.

She stabbed a guard through the heart with her tail.

She threw a guard to the ground and crushed his head with her foot.

By now I was roaring madly.

I ripped out off the ropes that bound me and leaped through the air at Caius.

I landed in front of him and threw back my fist. It connected with a guard's skull, throwing him into a wall. When the dust disappeared an unconscious guard lied there.

I batted another marine, sending him crashing into another wall.

I swung my tail at another marine. He blocked it with his gun, but the force of the blow sent him crashing into a wall.

Then I turned to Caius. I roared. I grabbed him.

I swung my fist and fractured his jaw. I kicked him, breaking a rib.

The other Xenomorphs by now were staring in shock at my berserk behavior.

I stabbed him through his right lung with my tail. I ripped into him and tore out his kidney.

By now Caius was lying, bleeding on the floor.

I stood over him. I grabbed him. Then I snapped his neck. I threw his corpse to the ground.

I then calmed down. I stared at the watching Xenomorphs.

"Take the living humans and harvest them for Nadia's army," I said.

The Xenomorphs dragged them away.

I took Caius's dead body. He would be good to eat.

When the Xenomorphs brought Nadia the hosts, Aristae came to see her.

She looked up at her larger sister.

"Nadia, Nikolai killed a man viciously. I've never seen him like that," Aristae said.

"I know why," Nadia said. "His demon side took over."

"Demon side?" Aristae said curiously.

"Yes," Nadia said. "A Predalien has three sides. I will tell you about them."


	29. Three Sides

"A Predalien has three sides," Nadia explained.

"And those sides are?" Aristae asked.

"One side is that of a forgiving, harmless creature, the holy side," Nadia said.

"Then there is one who will fight for what he believes in and kill if necessary, but not truly a brutal murderer, the warrior side," Nadia said.

"And then, the demon side, when it seems like the devil has taken over your body, you become a ruthless killer who will kill until he has killed the one who angered him," Nadia said.

"The holy side, the warrior side, and the demon side."

"Yes," Nadia said.

"When Nikolai goes to war he will express the warrior side," Aristae realized.

"And maybe the demon side," Nadia said. "As for you, you will not show the demon side during war."

"Why?" Aristae asked. "I'm a Predalien."

"All Predalien's will have to go through that," Nadia said. "If they live long enough, but it is not your time, it is Nikolai's."

Aristae nodded.

Meanwhile, I was outside, waiting for some Scouts to come and report on the enemy.

I roared. The Xenomorphs chosen poured out.

Lamia, Mombasa, Carlin, Mufasa, Khan, and the Lead Warrior were amongst them.

Aristae heard the call and ran out too.

I looked at my army. There was nearly one thousand. Enough to take on the Yautja army.

Then the Drone Scouts came.

"What news do you bring?" I asked.

"Israel is a new breed of Yautja," One explained. "A Super Yautja."

'I should've none," I said. "I will pick leaders for our army."

The Xenomorphs stood straight and firm.

"Warrior Leader, you will be second in command," I said. "Lamia, you will be general of one hundred Warriors."

Lamia and the Lead Warrior nodded.

"Carlin, you're going to be at the back of the army lines, Aristae, you will be by my side.

The Xenomorphs nodded.

"Army, move out," I commanded.

My army marched to the Yautja camp to fight the war.


	30. The War Starts

Agro came to Israel.

"The Xenomorph army is marching," He said.

"Good," Israel said. "I could use some excitement."

Israel armed his army, and they marched out.

I marched with my army behind me.

Aristae noticed that the Runners were in front of the other Xenomorphs.

"Why are the Runners in front?" She asked.

"You'll see," I grinned.

Just then, the Yautja army appeared.

The Yautjas were growling and roaring.

Predator hounds grunted angrily.

No doubt blood would be shed.

"Attack!" Israel shouted.

The Yautjas charged.

"Now!" I shouted to the Runners.

The Runners charged out and spat acid.

The acid flew towards the Yautjas.

Roars of pain were heard from the Yautja army.

Several fell. One acid spit caught an unmasked Yautja right in the mouth, burning his head from the inside out.

"Charge!" I yelled.

The Xenomorphs charged.

The Yautjas charged to attack as well.

My heart raced as I ran.

The Xenomorphs jumped down on the Yautja. The war had begun.


	31. Blood and Death

A Drone impaled an unmasked Yautja with her tail.

A Yautja stabbed a Runner in the head with his wrist blades.

A Drone collided with a Yautja and forced him to the ground.

Everywhere there was fighting. I stabbed a Yautja with my tail.

Agar jumped off his Predator Hound and punched a Runner in the face. The Runner flew through the air and landed in a heap on the floor.

Aristae batted a Yautja with the clubbed part of her tail, causing him to stumble back.

Ten Flying Xenomorphs swooped down and grabbed the nearest Yautjas. "Put me down!" One Yautja yelled. "Happy to," A Flying Xenomorph smirked. He flew 50 feet high and dropped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," The Yautja screamed as he fell to his death. The other Flyers dropped the other Yautjas. They crashed to the ground. One Yautja felt his spine break as he crashed to the ground.

Another fell on his head, breaking his skull.

The Flyers smirked and swooped down to catch more.

Khan ducked to avoid the attacks of an unmasked Yautja. He impaled the Yautja in the stomach. The Yautja fell and painfully died, blood gushing from the wound.

A Yautja stabbed a Drone through in the stomach with his arm blades. He snickered, but the dying Drone would not let him with. Her grabbed the Yautja by the face and shoved it into the acid, burning his head off. With that, the Drone died.

Agro slit a Runner's throat, killer her. A Warrior grabbed a "Scar masked" Yautja and ended his life by breaking his skull with her inner jaw.

Israel jumped on a Drone and snapped her neck with his bare hands.

I knocked Yautjas away. I grabbed one by the head and twisted his head off. I sprayed myself with his blood.

Mufasa threw a Yautja to the ground and sliced his throat with his tail. Then he grabbed another Yautja and threw him in the air. Mufasa then pointed his tail up and the Yautja was impaled as he fell down.

A Warrior put a Youngblood Yautja in a headlock.

"I wanted to do this to Israel, but you'll do," She snickered. She opened her mouth and silenced him with her inner jaw.

The Warrior looked up.

It was Lamia.


	32. Bloodshed

Lamia battled through the waves of Yautja.

She zipped past three Yautjas. They fell one by one. When Lamia had past them she had cut into their abdomen.

She snickered, and then looked in front of her and was knocked down by a Yautja. He extended his wrist blades. Lamia raised her tail.

Then she impaled him in the stomach. Blood gushed from the wound. Lamia pinned him to the ground. "Say good night," Lamia said and broke his skull with her inner jaw.

She lifted her bloody snout and saw a Yautja about to kill a Drone. She then grabbed him by the leg. She grabbed the part of the leg below the knee and twisted it. The Yautja groaned in pain. Lamia twisted it off.

The Yautja's groans turned into roars of pain as blood gushed out. "It hurts doesn't it?" Lamia laughed. "Well today's your lucky day. I'm gonna put you outta your misery right now." With that, she bent over him. Her mouth opened. Her inner jaw shot out and broke through his skull.

The Lead Warrior led dozens of Warrior Aliens towards three Yautjas. One was riding a Predator hound.

The Lead Warrior jumped over the Yautja. As he did, he broke through his skull with his inner jaw. The Yautja crashed to the ground dead.

Carlin dived for cover.

He watched the battle go on. Agar cut a Drone's face with his wrist blades. He turned around to face Khan.

He punched Khan in the face. The Runner staggered back, then threw a punch to the face. Agar crashed to the ground. Khan ran up and put Agar in a head lock. Khan realized Agar was fighting out of the head lock and thought fast. He aimed his tail for Agar's heart and stabbed. Agar felt a jolt of pain. The moment the tail pierced his heart, Agar's world went black. Khan dropped Agar's corpse on the ground.

Carlin turned to see Aristae beat a Yautja to the ground. Another Yautja pounced on her, forcing her to the ground. Carlin ran out to help her. He jumped on the Yautja and stabbed him with his pointed tail.

A Yautja fired his net launcher, catching a Drone named Catena in it. He turned and was pounced on by Mufasa.

The Lead Warrior ran to Catena and started tearing the net. A Warrior standing by his side turned and saw a Yautja lung for them. He sliced off the Yautja's head.

Mufasa wrestled the Yautja to the ground. The Yautja was pinned. He gasped in horror as Mufasa opened his mouth. "This is for all the Xenomorphs you've killed," Mufasa said. With that he bit into the Yautja's skull with his inner jaw.

"Please let me die," Catena moaned as the net tightened around her.

"A good man never leaves a soldier behind," The Lead Warrior said. With that he bit the rope and tore it off. Catena crawled out, still injured. "Look out," The Lead Warrior said as a Yautja lunged for her. He grabbed the Yautja and snapped his neck. "Let's get you to safety," The Lead Warrior said and helped her get to a safe spot.

I beat Yautjas to the ground. Me and Mombasa were surrounded. Suddenly Flying Xenomorphs swooped down and snatched the Yautjas away. "Thank you," I said.

I turned around and bit a Yautja in the neck, killing him. Mombasa clawed a Yautja in the neck, tearing his wind pipe. The dead Yautja fell.

Despite the oncoming waves of Yautjas, I never grew tired.

I would have to fight to live.

Meanwhile, in the hive, the Queen Mother waited for the winners to emerge.

"I hope you will live," She said. 


	33. More Blood

Carlin wrestled a Yautja to the ground. The Yautja pinned him and extended his wrist blades. Suddenly Carlin reached up and tore out his windpipe. The dead Yautja fell to the ground.

A Yautja prepared to stab a Runner only to feel like he had been stabbed. He looked down at his stomach to find a Xenomorph tail impaled in him. Aristae had impaled him. Aristae hoisted him up in the air. Then she dropped him. The still living Yautja looked up at her. Aristae grinned. She stepped on his head and crushed it.

A Yautja fired his plasma caster at The Lead Warrior and some other Xenomorphs. Catena still hid injured behind a rock. She was safe, but the others weren't. She looked at a huge rock the size of a human head and got an idea. She used her remaining strength and picked it up and threw it. It struck the Yautja right in the face. He staggered back and was head-butted in the stomach. He looked up. The Lead Warrior stood over him. The Lead Warrior called his brethren, who pounced on the Yautja and clawed him to death.

Mombasa grabbed a Yautja by the head and opened his mouth. His inner jaw shot out and pierced his skull.

Israel shot his plasma caster at Flying Xenomorphs. Carlin ran and knocked him down. Israel got up and extended his wrist blades. But Carlin was too fast. Israel gave up and turned to fight other Xenomorphs.

A Drone threw a Yautja into the air. The Yautja landed with a sickening thud. A Predalien came and stepped on his head, crushing his skull.

A Runner dodged the attacks of a Yautja and spat acid right in the Yautja's face. The Yautja roared in pain. The Runner jumped on him and broke his skull with his inner jaw.

A tired Carlin ran to the same hiding spot as Catena.

Mufasa knocked a Yautja to the ground. He slit another's throat. Agro decloaked in front of him.

Mufasa and Agro stared at each other. Agro removed his plasma caster and Yautja whip.

Mufasa grinned. A fair fight. Soon Agro only had his arm blades and mask. Agro charged. So did Mufasa.

Agro slashed at Mufasa. Mufasa dodged. He punched Agro in the face. Agro swung his arm blades and cut Mufasa across the arm. Mufasa batted Agro away and smacked him in the face, leaving four thin cuts. Agro charged again, but Mufasa tripped him with his tail. Mufasa pinned Agro to the ground. His mouth opened. Agro closed his eyes and accepted his fate as Mufasa's inner jaw shot out, piercing his skull. Mufasa got up and roared in victory.

Israel was pounced on by two Runners. He threw them off. A Drone came and punched him. Israel grabbed him and threw him in the air. He then punched another Drone to the ground, extended his wrist blades, and stabbed the Drone in the head.

I punched a Yautja to the ground. Israel looked at me and walked to me. I was too busy fighting a Yautja to notice him.

I stabbed the Yautja with my tail. Suddenly Israel was at my side. I punched him in the face. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me.

I landed in a heap on the ground. Israel ran and jumped on me. I kicked him off. Israel landed near an abandoned cave. I pounced on him, sending us both rolling into the cave. Aristae ran to help.

We crashed to the ground. Israel got up and gave me a powerful kick to the stomach. I flew through the air and landed eight meters away in a heap. Israel readied his plasma caster and shot at me. I ran. One shot sent me flying seven feet away. I lied on the ground, dazed.

Israel walked towards me, chuckling. He didn't notice Aristae grabbed a spear like stick.

Israel grabbed me and prepared to decapitate me with his wrist blades. Aristae aimed the spear and threw. It impaled Israel's soldier. Israel pulled it out and aimed his plasma caster at Aristae and shot.

Aristae dodged, but the shot blew off a part of the cliff Aristae was standing on, causing her to fall off. Rocks and boulders fell on her. I watched the whole thing. Then I felt fire in my chest. I began to grunt angrily.

Israel turned and prepared to stab me with his wrist blades. But I grabbed him by the arm.

"Get you're stinking hands off me you damn dirty Predalien," Israel growled.

"No!" I roared. It didn't even sound like me. It sounded like a demon had said it. I realized it was happening again.

Seeing Aristae crushed under debris had caused my demon side to take over. But I didn't care.

"Now it's my turn," I hissed at Israel.


	34. Xenomorph Victory

I swung my fist, punching Israel in the face. A bit of blood dripped from under the mask.

I snarled and clawed him.

I threw punch after punch. Fist after fist.

I kicked him in the chest.

Israel coughed. I punched him again.

Israel toppled over. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him four feet away.

He landed in a heap on the floor. For once, Israel was afraid.

But I wasn't finished. I ran to him and kicked him away. He crashed to the ground.

I ran to him and threw a huge punch. Israel's mask flew off. I could finally see his face.

His face was dark yellow. His lower tusks were four inches long. His upper tusks were two inches.

He roared at me. I was unfazed. After all, he was at my mercy. And I would show no mercy.

I roared at him. But this was not like my usual, weak roars that no one feared. This roar sounded like a lion.

The Xenomorphs and Yautjas all heard it.

I grabbed Israel by the neck. I grabbed his back and pulled. Israel roared in pain. I looked. His spine was in my hand.

I dropped it and continued beating him. I threw punch after punch. Blood splattered on a nearby rock.

I looked at my knuckles. They were dripping with blood. I looked at Israel. His face was covered in blood. He was gasping for air. Several of his bones were broken. I decided to end his suffering.

I pointed my tail at his chest and stabbed. It came out from his back. Blood splattered everywhere.

Israel fell dead. Finally, the Elite Yautja who had taken the lives of so many Xenomorphs now knew what it was like to die.

Now that Israel was dead, I calmed down a bit. I knew my demon side was still there. I went to Aristae.

I threw the rocks and boulders away. A Predalien hand was sticking out. I removed some more rocks and found Aristae.

She lied unmoving on the ground. For a moment I thought she was dead. Then I heard coughing.

She was alive! I was so happy. I pulled her out.

I helped her out of the cave. The war was still on. I roared. The Xenomorphs backed away. I handed Aristae to the other Xenomorphs as I dealt with the remaining Yautjas.

One Yautja charged. I impaled him with my tail. Her slid off and landed dead on the ground. I jumped on another Yautja.

I stepped on his head and crushed his skull.

I walked past another Yautja and slit his throat.

I grabbed another Yautja and ripped out his right lung. The watching Xenomorphs looked away.

I grinned as I tore out another Yautja's lung. I sliced off another Yautja's head.

Soon there was only three left. I stabbed one in the stomach and then in the head.

Then I pounced on the second Yautja. I beat him, throwing blow after blow. He lied dead.

Then I turned my attention to the final one. I prepared to bite into his skull when I recognized him. It was Alec, the only Yautja who was concerned for Xenomorph safety.

He didn't deserve to be killed by the thing he was concerned for. So I said, "Tell your tribe that whoever comes to hunt my people will have to fight me."

With that, I let Alec run to one of the ships. I turned to the other Xenomorphs.

"Let's go home," I said.


	35. Epilogue

Four years later, I was in my room. Yautja trophies lined the walls. I chuckled.

How stupid the Yautja were. They had brought their deaths upon themselves.

I had warned them not to hunt my people and they had anyway. Now they paid the price with their lives.

I had married Aristae and taken Carlin as my son. I was hailed as a hero by the other Xenomorphs and known across the universe.

The Yautja race hunted for entertainment. Entertainment would be there death. For I was the Xenomorph Warrior.

Mufasa came in. "Three Youngbloods have landed," He said.

"You can deal with them," I said. "They will be no problem."

I admired my trophies.

Yautjas used to take my people as trophies. Now my people were taking them as trophies.

All around the universe Xenomorphs were prospering. They could defend themselves.

I looked at Israel's mask mounted on my wall. I looked back at the day I changed history.

Aristae and Carlin came in.

I nuzzled them.

It was good to have a family. The Yautja race didn't know that the Xenomorphs had feelings.

They thought of them as nothing but prey.

But now we were the ones who were the hunters I chucked as Mufasa returned with the severed heads of the Youngbloods who had arrived to hunt.

I nuzzled my family again. Then I looked up at Israel's mask and thought back to that very day when I saved my people.

**There it is the final chapter in my story. And Nikolai adopting Carlin was for hartman227. He wanted Nikolai and Carlin to form a father and son relationship. **


End file.
